zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Killer Whale
Attack of the Killer Whale 'is the eighteenth episode of the Geronimo Stilton cartoon's normal broadcast. Synopsis The gang sets sail in the arctic seas to help Geronimo's old friend Professor Ranoble with her ice research. But the captain of their ship may be up tosome thing big, especially with frequent orca attacks. Plot (intro scene) A major heatwave has hit New Mouse City, and Geronimo notes it is one of the worse ones they ever had. In fact, it was so hot, that even Benjamin's Benpad was overheated. Trap, however, was cool as a cucumber, thanks to moving in a fan, an inflatable pool, and a pineapple drink. His nephew and cousin were less than amused when he starts acting smug about it. When Thea enters the room with suitcases, Geronimo starts to insist on staying in the office, with Benjamin confused, as it was a chance to visit the arctic. Thea, having known her brother's comfort zone, already figures out that Geronimo was trying to avoid the flight, which he relents admitting with other dangers thanks to an unconvinced look from Thea. Geronimo later became confused when Trap added ice monkeys to the list, along with survival tactics when dealing with one. Geronimo admits that he thought he could help with the professor's research for his office, but Thea reminded him of a promise he made to the professor, and he agreed to go as a way of getting out of the heat. As soon as he agreed, Trap steps out and unwittingly pops his pool, flooding the entire office, much to Geronimo's frustration. (the main article) The flight to their boat was not pleasant, being extremely bumpy and causing Geronimo constant panic. As soon as they landed, Benjamin points out that Geronimo will need some help from getting out of his hiding place, which Thea manages to do. Asking Trap if they landed leaves Geronimo faceplanted in a snowdrift. When they got to port, the group was surprised when they thought that their boat was a cruise ship, only to find out that it was the one behind the cruise ship, a cargo transporter, earning Trap a lot of angry stares. Once they got aboard, Trap insisted that everything was going to be great, when a crew member alerts the captain that they arrived. Captain Ingram later welcomes them aboard, along with some arctic exploration notes. After the conversation, Ingram has his first mate, Ramone, show the to their quarters. As soon as he noticed the kitchen door, Trap eagerly asks if he can sleep in the room next to it, only to be disappointed when he finds out his quarters are farther down. When they get to Geronimo and Benjamin's cabin, Benjamin asks about the purpose of the red bucket, to which Ramone responds with "emergency." After being asked where to sleep, Geronimo pulls a chain which reveals fold-out bunk beds, getting hit on the head in the process. Benjamin immediately claims top bunk. Later on, as they have dinner, Ingram asks about their expedition, but the current swaying only swerves to make Geronimo seasick. Thea later reveals that she will be taking ice samples, with Trap planning on photographing an ice monkey. Seconds later, Ramone arrives to tells the captain that they are having "engine troubles," forcing Ingram to leave to see the problem. After he leaves, Trap asks Geronimo if he was going to finish dinner, saying it was slimy, something which causes Geronimo to run to his room green-faced, with Benjamin telling Thea that he might need the red bucket. The next morning, after recovering from his need to barf, Geronimo asks if Thea will be all right in the arctic sea. Thea states that she'll be fine, and that she and Trap will be back in a few hours, though Geronimo is still worried. As Thea gets set in the boat, she finds Trap all tangled up in a net, asking why he has it, but later decides she doesn't want to know when he replies with "strategy." As soon as they left, Benjamin reports that they appear to be headed off course, with Geronimo being sure it was to navigate around the icebergs. A orca appears later on, and Benjamin becomes worried when he hears it other common name, killer whale. Though Geronimo was confident that they would be fine, he was later proven wrong when the whale starts ramming the ship. After Ingram tells the crew that they need all hands on deck, he soon finds Geronimo asking him what is going on, and tells him that they have to get away from the whale. Despite Geronimo's concerns, Ingram reassures him that they will turn around for pick up later. Benjamin later calls Thea to let her know. Meanwhile, Thea was digging for ice samples, becoming annoying with Trap with his underwater photography plan. Although she got the message, she decides to head back to the boat instead of staying. Trap's hole-cutting eventually strands him on a small floating ice chunk, forcing Thea to do a rescue mission. The whale attacks have grown tremendously, and as they got away, they come across icebergs, which they simply outrun. after they escape, Geronimo notes that the orca was unusually aggressive, and deems it safe to pick up Thea and Trap. As soon as they see the benpad, they crew forms a secret plan that they disguise as a short stop. As soon as they know the duration of the stop, Geronimo and Benjamin protest against it, though they failed and the captain sends them to their cabin, saying he'll have Ramone come down with some tea and they'll let them know when they'll head back for Thea and Trap. As soon as Geronimo and Benjamin step in their room, Ramone secretly locks them in and swipes the benpad before heading back up to the bridge. Trap's chunk has now lost 3/4 of it's mass, melting as thin as a bone a few seconds later. Urging Thea to hurry up, as soon as he slipped, Trap fell in the boat, and Thea starts to gain suspicions when Benjamin and Geronimo fail to answer her calls, prompting her to head back immediately. Back on the boat, Geronimo is starting to get better, as well as curious when Ramone doesn't show up with the tea. Things start to form a mystery when they find their door locked and the benpad missing. Sensing something's up, they were figuring out what to do and were interrupted by another hit from the killer whale. Questioning why the orca would attack them, the second hit opened a porthole, and Benjamin manages to squeeze through (with a push from Geronimo) and both unlock the door and overhear that the crew is going to harpoon the whale. As Thea and Trap try to find the others, Trap freaks out while Thea heads towards higher ground for a better look. Benjamin tells Geronimo about the harpoon as soon as the door was open, prompting the 2 rodents to head out and stop them. An the way out, they hear a sound in the engine room which eventually reveals that the crew captured a orca calf and the whale attacking them was it's mother. Knowing the that it was illegal to capture killer whales, the 2 deduce that Captain Ingram intends to sell it. The fact that the attacking whale outside is a mother immediately reminds the two of the harpoon, and they rush out to stop it while leaving a worried calf behind. Thea and Trap have climbed up an iceberg to get a better view to find their ship. Trap eventually spots a polar bear, but Thea only notices it after he turns her head around. A run for their lives begins and they get away after Thea knocks snow on the bear's face with Trap's camera, something he resents. Back on the ship, Ingram's begins preparation for the harpoon. Benjamin spots the benpad, and though his uncle opted for a diversion, he sneaks over and grabs the device, leading him to getting spotted. Luckily, Geronimo snags the thug with a life ring, and just as the crew prepare to fire the harpoon, he does the same thing to Ramone, and the harpoon fires towards the mast and the thug that was snagged earlier. Another hit from the whale sends Geronimo rising up in a dinghy lift, where he then persuades the captain to stop, revealing the he plans on replacing his ship with the money he gets from selling the calf to a theme park. Ingram then proceeds to aim the second harpoon, only to be temporarily blinded by the flash on Trap's camera and hoisted up high by Benjamin. A mad dash for the Stiltons ensues, which ends when the coast guard arrives, having been called by Benjamin during the chase. Conveniently, they have been following Ingram for some time. After the crew is arrested, the gang proceeds in reuniting the orca mom and baby, gaining a great story and great photos, later on being review by Geronimo, who has arrived at Ranoble's lab, revealing that Ingram and his crew are on ice sampling duty for the lab, getting surrounded by ice monkeys at the end. Notes *While monkeys in the arctic don't exist, there are some cold weather monkeys, such as the golden snub nosed monkey. *It actually is illegal to capture orcas, with some being found on the black market. Errors * After the plane landed, Trap said he slept like a baby, but earlier, he was shown being bounced around. * When the scenes transition from Trap to Thea to Trap, the ice chunk is shown melting faster than it actually does in real life. Order #Stop Acting Around #'Attack of the Killer Whale #Cheese Connection #Starring Geronimo #The Bad Luck of Team Fromage #The Great Jellybean Adventure #The Creepy Cowboy of the Cactus Gulch #The Legend of Big Toes #The Incredible Shrinking Stiltons #Pole Rat #Magic Mice